kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Manual of Style
This is a page all about . Getting Started As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain articles clean and neatly organized. Kuroshitsuji wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please read the following guidelines and adhere to them when making edits or creating new pages. Guidelines #The wiki, including any trivia sections, is for proven facts and relevant information only. Any speculation is not permitted. #Talk pages are for conversations about the correctness of the article in question. For speculation and general conversation, please use the forums. #Any and all information added to an article needs to be relevant and verifiable. If it cannot be referenced through proven, reliable sources, then it will be removed. #Fan fiction and fan art are not permitted. This includes fan colorings of manga pages. #Character profile pictures should range in side from 200-290px. All other images should range from 100-190px, depending on how large the image needs to be to be seen clearly without making the page difficult to read. Pictures can go on the left or right side of the article, so long as navigating the article does not become difficult. #This wiki's information should only come from the manga, anime, official materials and official interviews with Yana Toboso only. Any information added that cannot be traced to one of these sources will be removed. #Yana Toboso has the final say on Kuroshitsuji. Anything she says is considered completely accurate, and there is no room for debate. #Removing referenced, accurate and proven information is considered vandalism. If you are removing any content that is not vandalism, provide a reason in the summary box when making the edit. #Quotes are used to provide more insight into the character and his or her personality. Random words that could have been spoken by anyone are not permitted. Swearing in quotes is only allowed if it provides insight to the individual in question. Swearing just for the sake of having a cuss word on the wiki is not permitted. #Quotes should be in italics, except with words spoken with emphasis. Clarifying terms, such as who the quote was said to, should be before the quote in parentheses. #References should have the word Kuroshitsuji italicized, and the rest unitalicized. #Although some violence does occur throughout the series, graphic, violent descriptions of deaths are not needed and should be avoided. #Please use accurate and correct terms. Vulgar and slang words are not the preferred forms to use. #Use proper spelling and grammar. If you have trouble with spelling things properly, please use a spell checking program before making new edits. #Pornography has no place here and will not be permitted in articles, on user pages or even in unused, uploaded photos. #It is assumed that you are familiar with the spoiler policy and that you are familiar with the potential consequences that arise from not respecting this policy. Capitalization of words Do not change the following capitalized terms and words: * Character names * Shinigami * Noah's Ark Circus and other place names * Funtom Company * Chapter and episode titles Creating new pages Any user may create a new page, but please keep the following guidelines in mind when doing so. Character pages Any and all characters within the Kuroshitsuji universe may have his or her own page if: * He or she is actively involved in the story line. Characters that are merely seen in the background, without any names or sufficient information provided, do not need a page. * He or she has been referred to and shown in back flashes, but has never been featured, as long as he or she is mentioned by name and has sufficient impact on the story line. (For example, Rachel Phantomhive.) Character pages should have the following general organization: Appearance, Personality, History, Manga's Synopsis, Anime's Synopsis, Quotes, Trivia, References, and the appropriate Navigation. For an example, please see Doll or Sebastian Michaelis. For characters where significantly less information is available, the organization should combine the appearance and personality sections into a Character Outline and have any of the other sections that are significant and applicable. For an example, see Tanaka's page. All characters who were alive at the beginning of the storyline, regardless if whether they have since died, should have their articles written in the present tense. For characters who died before the beginning of the main storyline, they should have a Character Outline, History and if applicable, Quotes sections. For an example, see Vincent Phantomhive. Their articles should be written in the past tense, unless discussing something that presently occurred in the manga or anime. Characters should be referred to by their given name, and only use nicknames when their given name is unknown. For example, "Madame Red" should be called Angelina Durless. However, as Beast's real name is unknown, it is fine and sufficient to call her by her stage name, Beast. Character page titles should also go by the character's given name. Chapter and episode pages Each chapter and episode can have its own page. These pages should include: * Statistics on the chapter or episode **For chapters, this includes: the initial release, volume published in, cover phrase and cover character(s). **For episodes, this includes: original air date, opening theme song, and closing theme song. * A brief summary of the episode or chapter * A list of characters in the order they appeared For an example, see That Butler, Confidence for chapters and That Butler, Talented (episode) for episodes. Any pages created or edits that fail to meet the style and guidelines of this wiki will either by deleted until an admin can create the page later or the page will undergo immediate, extensive revisions. Do not be surprised if one of these things occurs. Users Users are expected to treat each other with courtesy and respect. Users are, generally, welcome to edit their own pages as they see fit. However, cursing, threats and menacing talk is not permitted, whether directed toward yourself or toward other individuals. Admins Admins make most of the decisions concerning this wiki. They are very cooperative, and are willing to give and take advice from contributors to this wiki. If you have questions, comments, etc., you can direct them toward the admins. * User:Chibiphantom (talk) * User:SereneChaos (talk) Category:Community